She Melts His Heart
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: Sanada Genichirou never had much interest in girls throughout his young life. That is, until his best friend pointed out the elegant, intelligent Yanagi Renji in the university Starbucks. She completely melts his heart. The story follows the pair through the beginning of their relationship, important milestones, and the tough times that come. Fem!Yanagi Renji/Sanada Genichirou.
1. Starbucks Started It and Yukimura Helped

**AN: **So Sanada and Yanagi don't get enough love as a couple so I'm trying to change that! We've all read the stories with Fem!Yukimura and Sanada so I got the idea for a cute little Fem!Yanagi and Sanada pair! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

It was 10:30 at night and Sanada Genichirou stood in his university's sparsely populated Starbucks. As the only other people he could see took their orders and left, he came face to face with his best friend, and Starbucks' night shifter, Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura grinned at him and slid his student card, paying for the coffee himself despite Sanada's protests. As he made his friend's coffee, he spoke;

"Remember that girl I told you about last week?" Sanada nodded, arms crossed as he leaned against the counter, watching.

"The one who comes in almost every night and studies?" Yukimura hummed, squirting a generous amount of whip cream, also against Sanada's protests, onto the hot beverage. As he handed it to his stoic friend, he jerked his head gently. Sanada shifted his eyes, turning casually, and found a delicate young woman sitting in the farthest corner booth. She was tall for a woman, almost as tall as Sanada himself, and thin, willowy even, with soft-looking brown hair cut at an angle right below her jawline. Her eyes seemed to be closed but she read easily through her notes. He heard a soft chuckle and turned to glare at his blue-haired friend.

"I told you she was pretty. Go sit with her!" Sanada pulled his ever-present cap over his eyes, frowning.

"There are empty seats everywhere. What excuse would I have to sit with a young woman this late at night? I would look like an obvious creep."

"Well sometimes the direct approach is best. Would you rather she catch you being a staring-from-afar creep?"

"She's studying."

"She's always studying and I guarantee she does more than we could even think to. One night won't kill her.

"It's 11o'clock Yukimura. She'll probably be leaving soon."

"She stays till close which, as you know, is 12:30." Sanada growled and Yukimura scowled, crossing his arms in what Sanada called his mother pose.

"Sanada Genichirou, you walk your ass over there right now and talk to that smart, pretty girl or I will and you'll wish you had taken your chance when you get our wedding invitations!" Sanada raised a dark brow, crossing his arms as well, and one hand brought his cooling drink to his lips as he stared his friend down. After a moment, he set his drink down, still watching the bluenette through dark eyes.

"Seiichi…you like men." The bluenette's eyes narrowed and a blue brow twitched as the pair stared off. Finally, Sanada sighed, downing the rest of his luke-warm drink, and threw the cup at his friend before turning and walking slowly towards the booth. On his way, he grabbed two packaged muffins and gave Yukimura his "if-I'm-doing-this-you're-paying-for-it" look, smirking as the other boy huffed and swiped his card again. All too soon he was standing beside the booth. Clearing his throat gently, the brown head lifted and he met the girl's closed eyes. He felt awkward, trapped in a stare he couldn't see.

"I um…ah…" The girl stared for a moment, almost as if she were assessing him, before giving him an encouraging smile. A flush rose to his cheeks and he cleared his throat again.

"Ah…you look…lonely over here. I thought that you would like, um…a snack. Or…some company." He stared at the table and jumped when a warm hand covered his, squeezing and accepting one of the muffins. She nodded to the seat across from her and he sat stiffly. The girl seemed to take him in for a moment before a soft, soothing voice cleared the air.

"Sanada Genichirou-kun, correct?" Sanada jumped and went to speak but lost his voice as he lifted his head and his eyes met the most beautiful, shining chocolate eyes he had ever seen. All he could manage in the moment was a nod.

"Uh…yes. How do you know that?" She smiled again.

"We had English literature and film together last semester. I'm not surprised you don't remember me though. You sat up front and I was in the back." Sanada nodded, wondering how he had never noticed the girl before. He bowed his head to her.

"I'm very sorry. You know my name but my mind has forgotten and cannot place yours." The young woman's soft laugh made the young man smile and lift his head to watch, entranced, as her slim fingers pressed over her lips. She smiled at him, opening those shining eyes again, and spoke;

"Yanagi Renji." Blinking himself out of his stupor, Sanada tilted his head, brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Yanagi Renji. Some friends call me Ren. My name is a dedication to my father's late brother, my uncle. I get a lot of looks when people find out I have a man's name." After scanning over her face and how she held herself, Sanada opened his mouth;

"I think it suits you. N-not that you look like a man! Because you…you're very beautiful and I uh…I mean, you're strong I feel and the strength of a man's name suits you!" Sanada ran his palm over his face and pulled his cap over his eyes, flushing bright red at his mess of words. Renji laughed loudly this time and reached across the table to touch his hand gently. He jumped and she gently took his hat with her free hand, placing it on her own head, making her ten times more adorable than he had initially been thinking.

"I believe you're strong too Sanada-kun…and I thank you for your strange compliment. If you wish…you could try again, say…tomorrow night." Blinking away his confusion and brushing his hand nervously over his hair. When her comment registered, he raised his head, voice hopeful.

"You mean try again…as in somewhere other than a Starbucks at 11 o'clock at night?" Renji smiled and nodded as Sanada turned his hand and took her's gently, face serious.

"I would be honored to take such an intelligent, beautiful young woman out." Pink dusted Renji's cheekbones beneath his cap, making her all the more appealing.

"Save your compliments for tomorrow evening Sanada-kun. I'd like to hear them away from this stifling university." Sanada nodded and the pair startled when a throat was cleared beside them. Yukimura smiled at the pair, blue eyes shining as he handed the young woman a slip of paper.

"Unfortunately, it's closing time but that's Gen-chan's number. Give him a text and set up your first date officially!" He grinned at his friend, who had turned a deep red, standing and lurching towards the bluenette who hid away behind their booth.

"Yukimura!"

"Thank you Yukimura-kun. I'll be sure to set it up as soon as I get home."

"Renji-san! Please don't encourage him!" The pair laughed at him together as if they were long lost friends and Sanada finally pushed Yukimura out the door, allowing him to lock it before shoving him towards his apartment, the bluenette laughing all the way. Silently, he pressed a hand on Renji's shoulder, allowing her to lead the way to her own apartment before he let himself go home.

"Thank you Sanada-kun. I-"

"Genichirou." She stopped jingling her keys in the lock.

"What?"

"Call…call me Genichirou." The brunette smiled, clicking the door open and tilting her head shyly.

"Ah. Well…I'll text you tomorrow to set up our date…Genichirou." Sanada's heart skipped a beat and he found himself smiling again, body hot.

"Date?" The brunette nodded, stepping over her threshold and facing him.

"Unless that's not what you'd like to call it." Her voice was soft.

"No! It is!" His eagerness made them both pause before they laughed. Renji brushed a soft kiss over his cheek and Sanada returned to his apartment, a goofy smile on his lips and a good mood around him. It wasn't until he got home that he realized his hat had still been on Renji's head when he left her.


	2. The First Date

**AN: **Here's the second chapter! Cute couple is cute! 3 Please read and review if you get the chance to tell me how you're liking it and my Fem!Yanagi!

* * *

When Sanada woke up the next morning the light on his phone was blinking and when he checked his messages he grinned.

"Pick me up at 6? –Renji" With nervous fingers, he typed his response.

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" The response came less than three minutes later.

"Wherever you'd like. I don't need to be wined and dined." Sanada smiled at her brutal honesty, holding his phone and tapping the keys thoughtfully.

"I'd _like _to take you somewhere nice though." His phone stayed silent for five minutes this time and when it buzzed he was waiting anxiously for it. He heaved a sigh as he read. A girl had never affected him this way before because he had never been one to even care, especially throughout middle and high school, but there was something about this girl that _made_ him care.

"And I'll love anywhere you take me as long as we're together." Sanada felt his heart beat hard and he plopped back onto his bed, grinning like an idiot again.

-

It was six o'clock on the dot and Sanada stood outside of Renji's door, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. With the other hand, he straightened his tie nervously and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened and Sanada had to catch his breath. Renji stood in front of him, long legs bared in a dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees. The dress was black with yellow trim around the hem and a yellow ribbon tied below her bust, showing off how thin she was and the soft curve of her hips. She wore strappy yellow shoes with a low heel and a delicate gold necklace lay against her collarbones. She smiled at him as he forced himself to swallow and deftly held out the flowers, suddenly happy that he had gotten yellow daisies. As she smelled them, he took one and laced it through the hair near her ear. Slim fingers touched the soft petals delicately and when the flowers were taken care of, she took his arm, locking her apartment behind them.

"Thank you for the flowers Genichirou-kun. They're lovely and you look very nice." The young man wore a black dress shirt and slacks with a red silk tie. Something simple but positive and appropriate for such an occasion. Sanada smiled at her and thanked her as he took her in again.

"And you look…you look beautiful. Very beautiful actually." A blush dusted her cheeks and she smiled again, tilting her head shyly as they walked leisurly down the street.

"Thank you. Where are we heading?" She asked this curiously as Sanada tugged her gently to a stop before a small, quaint restaurant.

"Right here." He nodded his head, opening the door for her with a slight bow and following her in. He spoke to the host and told him he had a reservation glancing nervously at his date while the hostess gave him a knowing smile. After giving his name, they were led to a quiet corner near a window overlooking a river and after they had ordered, he hesitantly reached across the table for her hand. He sighed quietly in relief when she slipped her small hand into his larger one. The pair talked quietly about school and friends, Renji laughing when Yukimura came up and telling Sanada she would like to meet the blunette again when possible. When their food came they reluctantly released each other's hands and they ate companionably.

"This is a wonderful little place. Thank you for bringing me Genichirou-kun." Renji's voice was soft as they left the restaurant after the discussion of who would be paying. Sanada had won in the end, insisting that it was only right that he pay since he was taking her out and eventually she gave in but only after he allowed her to leave the tip. They laughed at the situation as they walked down the sidewalk and their hands bumped between them. Sanada was debating whether or not he was going too fast with trying to hold her hand so much and so intimately on their first date when her fingers slipped through his and squeezed. Squeezing back, he grinned down at her, pulling her towards the park. The pair wandered, laughing together and stopping beside the lake. Sanada smiled and watched as Renji knelt, reaching out to pet the ducks waddling around the lake, and was surprised when they bumped their heads against her palm, honking at her softly as their ducklings settled at her feet. He watched, entranced, as the normally standoffish creatures honked appreciatively once more before waddling off. Renji stood, hands clasped behind her back as she watched them float into the pond before she smiled and joined him again. They sat down quietly on a bench, watching as the sun went down slowly and when the sky was purple-pink and the first stars were appearing in the sky, Renji rested her head against his shoulder. Slowly, he shifted one hand, lacing their fingers together on his knee, and rested his head on top of her's, heart pounding against his ribs. He did not know how long they sat there that way but he enjoyed every minute, closing his eyes when the breeze blew soft bursts of her scent to his nose, and when they did move the moon was up and he offered her his jacket. It sat on her delicate shoulders, too large but warm, and they swung their joined hands slowly until they reached her apartment. Suddenly, Sanada felt as if he had not done enough for their first date. Renji continued on, jerked back a bit at her door when he stopped. She looked back, cocking her head in confusion. Sanada cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes.

"I…Renji, I'm sorry." At her confused look, he continued. "This date…it was so simple. I only took you to dinner and the park…I should have planned something better. You deserved something better." He scowled at his shoes but her hand tightened around his and he looked up.

"Genichirou…this date was perfect." His face must have shown his shock and it was the first time she had used his name without the polite addition. "It was simple but that's ok because I'm simple. Dinner was delicious and the park was relaxing…and I got to hold your hand all night. To me, this night could not have been better." She leaned in, whispering her words, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling away slowly. He met her eyes and they watched each other for a few moments before he leaned down and pressed a kiss of his own to her forehead, a large hand cupping her head as his thumb stroked gently over her jaw.

"I'll text you in the morning and…I'm hoping you'll allow me to set up a second date when I do." His heart pounded, hoping that he had made a good enough impression on the beautiful girl to garner her attention for more than just one night, and her eyes told him the story. They opened, shining in the moonlight as she smiled.

"I would like that." He smiled brightly, squeezing her hand again and after making sure she made it inside safely, he wandered home, feeling as if he was full of helium and replaying the feeling of her soft lips against his skin.


	3. One Month and a First Kiss

**AN: **Chapter three! Not all of these chapters will be continuations of the previous chapters. They may skip forward or around a bit so please bear with me as they are almost more of a collection of my Fem!Yanagi/Sanada ideas than a collaborative story! xD

* * *

Yanagi Renji sat at her usual booth in the corner of her university's Starbucks at her usual 10:00pm time, her books spread out in front of her. As she leaned her head against her fist, a hot drink was placed in front of her face. Blinking, she lifted her face to meet Yukimura Seiichi's eyes. He was smiling as always as he spoke softly to her.

"Grande white chocolate mocha, extra whip. Just as you like it." His voice soothed her nerves and she smiled, touching his hand gently before picking the hot beverage up and taking a sip. Sighing in contentment, she sat back in the booth.

"Thank you Seiichi. I needed a break." The blunette nodded as he sat next her, scanning the books she had laid out and scrunching his nose at them as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Renji chuckled softly and sipped her drink again. The pair sat in companionable silence, Yukimura gently rubbing the shoulder beneath his hand. They had become quick friends due to a common denominator and as 10:30 came, said common denominator and Renji's boyfriend of one month, Sanada Genichirou, stepped inside. The raven haired youth quirked an eyebrow at the oblivious pair and smiled as he came up behind them, tugging on Yukimura's hair.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using my girlfriend as your own Yukimura." The pair jumped a bit but Renji giggled as Yukimura stuck his tongue out.

"Well _someone _had to keep the pretty lady company." He scooted out to sit on the other side of the booth, vacating the spot at Renji's side for the taller male who slid right into it. Yukimura fake gagged as the pair leaned into each other, bumping noses as Sanada cooed something into her ear and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"God, get a room you two!" Renji smiled at him, light pink dusting her cheeks, and Sanada huffed, leaning back.

"Sorry you have to witness your friends being happy. We'll be sure to keep that to ourselves from now on." Sanada's snarky reply made Renji giggle, her fingers pressing against her lips, as Yukimura stuck his tongue out again. The blunette sighed as someone came in and stood to head to the counter. As he took the order, Sanada turned back to his girlfriend.

"So…" Renji began closing her books, piling them into her backpack as she cocked her head at him.

"So." The raven haired man pulled at his hat nervously.

"I…have something for you. For our one month." Renji paused, watching his awkwardness with a small smile.

"I have something for you too. Shall we leave then?" Sanada nodded and stood, taking her backpack and waving to his friend as they left. They walked, hands linked, until they reached Renji's apartment. Once inside, Sanada sat and watched his girlfriend busy herself with making tea in the small kitchenette. As she settled herself beside him, she passed him a small package, plainly wrapped. He unwrapped it and smiled. In his hands lay a book he had been looking for the past couple of weeks. It was nothing special but the fact that she remembered made him happy. He pressed a kiss to her temple, thanking her, before he excused himself and wandered outside, coming back with a large bouquet of roses. Renji took it, marveling with her brown eyes wide open at the multitude of the colors and their meanings. Meeting his eyes, her smile was wide and shy, one of the smiles she rarely gave because of her elegant composure.

"Genichirou…" He nodded; cupping his hands around her's, he brought the bouquet between them and his deep voice was soft as he gently touched the petals.

"White for purity and innocence because you are pure of mind, body, and emotion and innocent in your enthusiasm and thirst for knowledge. Dark pink for appreciation and gratitude because I appreciate you more than you could know and am grateful that you gave me the chance to be with you. Light pink for admiration because I admire you, your mind, and everything you do. Yellow for friendship because we are friends as well as a couple and that friendship is just as important. Finally, orange for fascination and enthusiasm because you fascinate me to no end and I'm excited to be with you so I promise to give this everything I've got." As these last words left his mouth, the flowers were put out of the way gently so as not to crush them and Renji's lips were on his. Sanada's eyes went wide for a moment before slipping closed, taking in the sweetness of the kiss and gently shifting his hands to rest against her lower back and to cup her jaw gently as his lips moved against hers tenderly. After a minute, Renji pulled away, eyes opening slowly and taking him in. It was the first kiss they had shared somewhere other than the cheek or forehead.

"Genichirou…thank you…" Sanada could only manage a nod, bring his hand up to caress her jaw as they watched each other. Slowly, he leaned in, heart pounding as Renji's eyes slipped closed again and she lifted her head just enough. Their lips met again in a kiss even sweeter than their first. It was just the press of lips against lips, fingers tracing a delicate jaw as one slim hand trails up to rest on a broad shoulder, but to them it was everything. It had only been one month but to them it seemed as if they had been doing this much longer. As it grew even later and the pair snacked on the expensive, hard to find, candies Renji had found for the man, the pair cuddled on the couch, legs tangled as Renji lay against her boyfriend's chest. Feeling the weight of her against his chest and his arms around her body as they lay together, Sanada knew he would always remember the sweet kiss she had given him that marked their first of many firsts together.


	4. Can Three Months Mean Love?

**AN: **The next couple chapters are quite short but that's because I had mapped out a series of stories for Fem!Yanagi/Sanada in chronological order of their relationship in my mind and their milestones.

* * *

Three months, Sanada Genichirou found, was really an awkward anniversary. Three months was long enough to say to others that things were going well and that the relationship could possibly go somewhere. But at the same time, it was still in the early phases where a break up would affect the couple only minutely and could be forgotten with a month or two of recovery. At least, that's what Yukimura had told him and what he had gathered from his own observation. However, as Sanada watched Renji bustle about preparing popcorn in her kitchenette, he wondered if three months was too soon to consider yourself in love. He pondered this as he stepped up behind her to reach for the large bowl just out of her reach. When she smiled her soft, serene smile at him over her shoulder, his heart started to race and his cheeks flushed a bit as a goofy smile broke over his face. He left her to it and moved to the living room, picking up the movie she had chosen for the evening, and when he put the DVD in the player and she set the drinks on the table, he felt a sense of homey collaboration. It was nice, something he felt as if he could so easily fall into and when she laid on the couch, patting the spot beside her, Sanada slid in behind her and felt complete satisfaction as she cuddled back against his chest. She tugged his arms around her waist and snuggled down while lacing their fingers together over her belly. It all came together and Sanada was hit dead on, nose buried in her hair and eyes closed as he absorbed every feel, every scent of her, with the realization that he was very much in love with Yanagi Renji. He was not terrified of this thought. Not the way he thought he would be the day he realized he loved someone that way. No, it came easily and it seemed right. But he kept this to himself, afraid she would find it too soon and too frightening, and just hugged her tightly, legs tangling with hers comfortably as their movie began. Truly, three months was not considered much but to Sanada Genichirou, it was the start of his life.


	5. Four Months Confirms It

**AN: **Here's part five! Their four month anniversary mile stone :D Please let me know what you think of the series so far!

* * *

It had been exactly one month since Sanada had realized he loved his girlfriend, Yanagi Renji. It had been their three month anniversary, spent comfortably on the couch with movies and popcorn, but the young man had kept it to himself, afraid of scaring her away. Now, one month later, on their four month anniversary, Sanada noticed Renji acting a bit odd. Not noticeably, not to anybody else as Renji hid these things well, but after studying her closely for four months, he noticed. He let it be for the moment though and focused on his tie. Sanada had come to Renji's straight from class to prepare for their date so as not to be late and had the pleasure of watching her prepare and go through the process. He had sat and watched as she straightened her already straight hair, questioning the reasoning to which she replied her hair was .6 millimeters from being perfectly straight as he claimed. He had just smiled, resting his chin in his palm as she continued. He had, of course, left her to her own devices to change but had insisted on watching her apply her make up. He loved that she never used much and had watched, entranced, as she defined her thick lashes with mascara and highlighted her eye color with a light shadow. He noticed the light pink of her cheeks and commented that the blush she used complimented her skin. When the pink darkened a bit however, he realized it was not make up and had laughed, delighted, to find she was embarrassed by being scrutinized so closely by him. She had smiled shyly and reached for her lip gloss only for him to still her hand. Her questioning glance transformed to another deep flush when he explained he'd rather she leave it off because it would be gone by the end of the night anyway. He grinned and straightened his tie again when he thought of her expression at his innuendo but slim arms wound around his torso, drawing him from his musing. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled softly at the focus of his thoughts before looking back at the mirror. The arms squeezed before releasing him and Renji turned him to face her. She smiled gently as she adjusted the stubborn tie and chocolate eyes slipped open when she glanced up at him. Her fingers smoothed the silk down and she nervously met his eyes. Her head lowered again, fingers fluttering against his chest, and her mouth opened then, just as Sanada's hands came up to gently rub her shoulders.

"I…" Sanada tilted his head, fingers moving to brush her chin and lift her head to brush his lips over hers. He smoothed his other hand over her hair.

"What is it?" Renji sighed softly and lifted her head confidently.

"I love you, Genichirou." Sanada's eyes widened fractionally, lips parting in surprise before a grin stole over his face. Cupping her jaw, he pulled Renji in for a hard kiss and when he pulled away he pressed their foreheads together and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. Renji sighed against his lips shakily, fingers clasped around his wrists as she smiled softly and suddenly she was his Renji again. The strange vibe he had felt around her the past week or so was gone and Sanada could not help but slide his hands down her neck and shoulders to pull her closer.

"I love you too, Renji." His voice was soft but proud and full of excitement and when Renji pressed her smiling lips against his own, he knew he would never feel so thrilled again.


End file.
